The Hand That Feeds
by Spideronthewalls
Summary: Aneko had lost almost everything she held dear, and for the longest time she didn't have anyone on her side. Maybe that's why she's able to sympathize with the Human Monster and wants to help him so badly. Or maybe there's more to the situation than meets the eye? (WARNING: This story contains major spoilers for ONE'S webcomic!)


Garou was broken. Mentally and physically. He had been so sure of himself, he was, after all, the infamous Human Monster. The H.A. feared him and so did many heroes, rightfully so, as he had proven time and time again that he was worth fearing. He had even proven it to himself with his transition into the true monster he had always dreamed of, the one he wished he could have been when he was tormented as a child, the one who could be unbiased and impartial.

Then it all crumbled, and was _his_ fault. Nothing more than an B-class hero with a stupid face and a stupid cape. Garou lost.

And so the scene remained unchanged, the hero always beat the villain. All his life he'd rooted for the underdog. He'd cheered for the monsters who'd give their all, only to be predictably trampled by "good guy". To him, it was boring and cruel. It wasn't fair. _This wasn't fair._

But then, wasn't that just how the world worked? Yes, deep down he'd always known that. It was futile to try and change what's been set in motion.

 **"Finish him off, SilverFang. You said you would end this."**

 _No, he doesn't have what it takes to do that. I mean too much to him._

 **"He might transform again. There's no point in letting him live another second."**

 _I wouldn't. It's not worth it. But you're right, there's no point._

 **"It's understandable that you have some regrets, but it doesn't look like Garou himself..."**

 _What? I what?_

 **"...Wants to live as a human."**

 _..._

 **"Are you fine with that? I beat you. Are you really fine with that!?"**

 _Yes._

 **"I'll enforce justice. DIE."**

 _This is how it's supposed to be. Because_

 _Monsters_

 _Never_

 _Win_

.

.

.

"Stop it! STOP!" It was him, it was that kid... "This man, he... HE SAVED MY LIFE! Aren't you people heroes!? Why are you doing this!?"

Amai Mask walked over to him. "Yes, we are heroes. Right now, we're fighting for peace. Could you stand back a little?"

"W-what are you going to do?" The boy questioned.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Amai Mask falsely reassured.

"LIAR! You're going to kill him! I heard you say "die"!' Amai Mask simply stood there with a humorless smile. 'He saved me twice! You real heroes show up out of nowhere but so what?!"

The boy turned to Garou "Run, mister. Run away! Ru-" Amai Mask suddenly pushed him to the ground without warning, and Garou immediately felt his blood start to boil at the sight.

"Do you understand what you're saying? You don't even know the situation, do you? This man is a monster, an enemy of society-" He was cut off by the boy as he sprang up and charged at him, grabbing his leg in a futile attempt to stop him

"No he's not! No he's not! Run away! Mister, now! Run away!" Garou just stood there, staring at what was happening in front of him.

No one else noticed Saitama say to him, "Did he do this? Did he show you who you are?"

Something snapped in him then, and Zombieman seemed to noticed. "No! Hold him down! Garou is going to..."

He ran. Yes, the infamous Human Monster ran. And so, a long night ended and the search for Garou commenced. Heroes from every rank tried to find him in order to claim the bounty that had been put on his head, but it was like he'd vanished without a trace. However high the reward was though, people still secretly wished he'd never return.

Only time would tell.

 **(AN: I'm alive! I know I haven't updated my other stories in forever, but I will get around to it eventually, I just wanted to work on something OPM related for now. Little note about what Saitama said- I can't remember the source but from what I understand there was a mistranslation originally. Saitama apparently said something along the lines of "this kid showed you who you are" but my Japanese isn't good enough to confirm this. So if someone could provide me a source or prove me wrong lol it would be greatly appreciated! Thank again!)**


End file.
